1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scanning methods, and more particularly to the scanning of small media sheets, such as photos into two or more overlapping portions which are subsequently stitched together.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to take multiple images and combine them to form a composite image. For example, composite pictures may be formed that represent unobstructed and wide views of an extensive area. In order to create the composite image, overlapping features of successive images are mapped and stitched. Thus, stitching is a process where two or more discrete images, that are part of a larger scene, are combined, such that the combination of several discrete images represents one part of the larger image.
One such known method for producing a composite image includes selecting a current image from a plurality of sequentially captured images, wherein the current image has an offset. A central portion is extracted from the current image. The central portion has a first dimension substantially smaller than a first dimension of the current image and a second dimension substantially the same as a second dimension of the current image. The central portion of said current image is transferred onto a storage medium that stores the composite image to a position corresponding to the offset. The offset of the current image is estimated by relating a reference offset, associated with a first reference image, to a relative offset between the current image and the first reference image. The first reference image is selected from the plurality of sequentially captured images.